


Immortal Love

by Casmonster1



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Lucifer has his way with the man he loves.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Immortal Love

Lucifer ran his tongue over fresh scars, sucking gently as he attempted to map Cain's body. Grinning to himself as he felt a fresh spark of arousal at imagining each new torture he could bring. 

But it was possible to torture and still bring pleasure, case and point.

Cain was straining against the chains and gag, fighting only to exhaust hiself. Not that he hadn't wanted this for some time...

Lucifer nipped at a small scar, wondering what could have made a mark so small, certainly nothing life threatening.. His tongue teasingly moved to Cain's cock, lightly brushing before he pulled back, moving up the bed to kiss at his lover's neck.

"I could leave you here, nipples hard and begging just to be played with. has that ever been tortue, darling?"

Cain narrowed his eyes, if he was free then he would pummel this man or pounce on his body finally getting the agony to go away with a wall shaking orgasm.

Lucifer traced small circles. "But of course I am no monster, Cain."

Lucifer wasted no time as he setttled between the immortals legs, taking his cock inside of his mouth in a swift motion, sucking down to the base.

They could always try other positions once Cain recoved, it was mesmerizing to Luci how his heart needed to recover from anything other than Death.

Cain had to fight to hold off his orgasm, fuck Luc and his teasing. He loved thinking he won the game, but next time Cain had good ideas, that would hopefully work.

Lucifer swirled his tongue, flicking against the head. "Mmm, someone is playing hard to get for once?"

Cain fought, trying to raise his hips. that burn from almost cumming was always too much.. 

Lucifer grinned. "Maybe not so hard to get, if only I could read that spectacular mind of yours." Lucifer traced a nail gently down the bottom of his cock. He always did enjoy pleasing his lover more than anything. 

Cain finally let the fleeting control he had been holding onto fly away as he came, spotts appearing in his vison, for the moment he almost passed out, his vision going black. 

Lucifer flicked his eyes up to see a beatiful look on his boys face, the pure relaxed face a good orgasm could bring. "Guess that was good. Your control alone was fantastic."

The Angel got up, making quick work of undoing the binds and gag, going to the bathroom to get a warm wash cloth to clean him up. just because he was the Devil didn't mean he was against after care. 

Cain stirred, his body ached in good ways this time at least, he felt like he had run a marathon. "mmm"

Lucifer set the rag aside, going for the water glass. "Take it easy, I've got you." He gently held Cain's head up, placing the glass to his lips. 

Cain took small sips, it seemed not only his body was tired, but his throat as well. "Never took you for aftercare."

Lucifer set the glass aside. "I may have wanted to ravish that beautiful body, but I know enough to understand caring for ones lover can lead to more sex."

Cain rolled his eyes, sitting up and leaning against the pillows. "Yes it does, I should have seen the potential sooner for a relationship with you."

Lucifer kissed his forehead. "And if you'll give up this foolish journey for self destruction. We could have even more and a better relationship. Forever."

Cain smiled. "How about we compromise, I'll think on the subject. While we still get to be together, for sex or other things. maybe dinner."

Lucifer could take that deal, for now at least "That seems agreeable, now lay down and rest."

Cain wanted to argue, it was obvious neither of them needed sleep or a recovery period, but that rest came with cuddling. which he did enjoy very much. 

"Just a few hours, we do have work."

Lucifer flipped the switch for the lights, climbing into bed against his lover. "Whatever you say, Cain." 

Lucifer knew he was going to follow this man to the ends of the Earth and Time itself.

Love was funny that way.


End file.
